1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof type electronic apparatus including a display unit and an operation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in waterproof type mobile phones, a waterproof packing is arranged between two members (e.g., a front cabinet and a back cabinet structuring the housing) forming the internal space in order to secure waterproofness for the internal space of the housing.
For example, in a mobile phone shown in FIG. 5, a display unit 90 structured by a liquid crystal display screen and the like and a plurality of operation keys 81 are arranged on the front face of the housing 9. As shown in FIG. 6, a key sheet 8 made of an elastic material is assembled from the inner side of a front panel 91 structuring the housing 9.
The key sheet 8 is integrally provided with a plurality of operation keys 81 and a plurality of pushing elements 83, and is fixed to the front panel 91 by a fixing portion 82 formed at the circumferential portion.
Further, a waterproof packing 92 comprising of an O ring is arranged on the outer side of the fixing portion 82 of the key sheet 8, to thereby secure waterproofness for the internal space of the housing 9.
However, with the waterproof type mobile phone shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, since the fixing portion 82 of the key sheet 8 and the waterproof packing 92 are arranged as being displaced in the width direction of the housing 9, that is, the width direction being shift parallel to the arranged plane of the operation keys 81, the distance (offset amount) A1 from the side face of the housing 9 to the arranged area of the operation key 81 becomes great. Accordingly, the width W1 of the arranged area of the plurality of operation keys 81 becomes narrow. As a result, there is a problem that the size of each operation key 81 becomes small, and the operability becomes poor.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof type electronic apparatus with which the width of the arranged area of the plurality of operation keys can be increased as compared to the conventional waterproof type electronic apparatus.